


Stand Up

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: anyway this is whumpy but not that much, but talking about chains crashing your ribs probably isn't G rated stuff, this should be rated G bc it's actually canon stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: A short moment right after Emma rescues Hook in 5x14.





	Stand Up

Emma tries to put her arms around him gently. Her hands find blood wherever they touch, and the way his every breath catches tells her his injuries are not only superficial.

She pulls away, saddened at how Killian doesn’t seem willing to let go. Emma looks at his face again, every new injury she spots making her angrier. How long has he really been here, yet it almost was too late…

He coughs softly, his face crumpling with pain. A few droplets of blood land on her shirt, bright and striking on the white fabric. He winces.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and this time he seems to need more effort to speak.

“It’s all right, don’t worry about that. Can you breathe, Killian?”

He smiles a little. “Cracked a few ribs. The chain wasn’t exactly… gentle.” He wheezes, struggling to take a breath.

“We have to get out of there,” she sighs. “Do you think you can stand?”

He swallows hard, but nods.

Emma nods as well. She places her arms under his armpits, careful not to jostle his injuries.

“Are you ready?”

She can hear him take a few ragged breaths before he replies. “Yes.” The soft tone and nearly broken voice almost stop her from continuing, but she knows he’ll only get worse if they stay here.

She counts to three and starts lifting him up.

She bites down on her lip at his pained cry, her arms and hands filling with blood from reopening wounds. She manages to help him to his feet, and though he looks unstable on them, his hand leaves her shoulder to cup his ribs.

He doesn’t cry now, he can barely breathe, his face still a mask of pain. More blood trickles down his mouth as his head falls forward and he unconsciously leans towards her.

“Hey, hey. Killian,” she says softly, carefully touching his shoulders to help him find his balance. Tears fill her eyes at the sight of his pain, her mind almost going numb all over again.

He sways a little, putting all of his weight on his right foot, still trying to catch his breath.

“It won’t get much better,” he rasps. “Let’s go.”  
  
Putting his left arm over her shoulder, she lets him support his tired and broken body on her and she leads them out of this hell.


End file.
